Order of battle of the Armed Forces of Ostland
The Armed Forces of Ostland, better known as the Ostland Landwehr. Senior leadership *Supreme Commander-in-Chief - Grand Duke of Ostland **Chief of the General Staff - Landwehr General Staff ***Landwehr (Army) - Commander-in-Chief of the Army, Chief of the Field Army, Chief of Staff of the Field Army, Chief of the Replacement Army, and Chief of Staff of the Replacement Army ***Marine (Navy) - Commander-in-Chief of the Navy (Chief of Naval Operations), Chief of Naval Operations, and Chief of Staff of the Naval Command ***Luftwaffe (Air Force) - Commander-in-Chief of the Air Force, Chief of Air Command, Chief of Staff of the Air Command ***Security Service - Supreme Security Service and Intelligence Service Leader "Ostland" General Staff *Central Department (Zentralabteilung) **Amt I: Central Administration Office **Amt II: Military Procurement Office (Dundorfian: Militärisches Beschaffungsamt) - The Military Procurement Office is charged with matters related to the procurement of materials for the Landwehr and its respective branches. **Amt IV: Military Education Office **Amt V: Personnel Office **Amt VI: Legal Office **Amt VII: Veteran Affairs Office **Amt VIII: Military Civil Service Office *Operations Department (Einsatzabteilung) - The Operations Department, formerly the General Department, is focused with all matters of operational planning and is by far the most important department of the Landwehr. **Amt I: Operations Planning Office **Amt II: Rear Area Operations Office **Amt III: Recruitment and Mobilization Office *Information Department (Informationsabteilung) - The Information Department is focused on intelligence matters related to the Ostland Landwehr and wider foreign and domestic intelligence of Ostland. **Amt I: Intelligence Bureau for the East (Dundorfian: Nachrichtenstelle für den Orient) - Charged with intelligence operations located throughout the post-Colonial world; namely Dovani. **Amt II: Intelligence Bureau for the West (Dundorfian: Nachrichtenstelle für den Westen) **Amt III: Foreign Armies Office (Dundorfian: Fremde Heere Amt) **Amt IV: Army Communications Service (Dundorfian: Armeekommunikationsdienst; AKD) - Responsible for all geospatial, communications and technical intelligence in Ostland, both military and civilian. *Political Department (Politische Abteilung) - The Political Department is charged with overseeing legal affairs, military police, administrative law and overall all matters related to the state. **Amt I: Political Intelligence Bureau (Dundorfian: Politisches Nachrichtenbüro) - Though underneath the Ostland military apparatus the Political Intelligence Bureau is responsible for domestic intelligence and counter-intelligence. **Amt II: Military Field Police (Dundorfian: Militärische Feldpolizei) Overseen by the Chief of the Military Field Police. **Amt III: Political Leadership Office *Economics and Supply Department (Abteilung für Wirtschaft und Versorgung) *Operational Commands **Field Army Command (Dundorfian: Feldarmeekommando) - Chief of the Field Army, Chief of Staff of the Field Army **Replacement Army Command (Dundorfian: Ersatz-Armeekommando) - Chief of the Replacement Army, Chief of Staff of the Replacement Army **Air Command (Dundorfian: Luftkommando) - Chief of the Air Command, Chief of Staff of the Air Command **Naval Warfare Command (Dundorfian: Seekriegsleitung) - Chief of Naval Operations, Chief of Staff of the Naval Command Ostland Landwehr *1. Infanterie Division (Motorized) *2. Infanterie Division (Motorized) *3. Infanterie Division (Motorized) *4. Infanterie Division (Motorized) *5. Infanterie Division *1. Kavallerie Division "Crown Prince" *1. Panzergrenadier Division (Mechanized) *2. Panzergrenadier Division (Mechanized) *1. Panzer Division "Grand Duke" *2. Panzer Division *1. Gebirgsjäger Division *2. Gebirgsjäger Division Ostland Air Force *Jadggeschwader 1 "Grand Duke Magnus" (Wolfsheim Air Base - Wolfsheim) - 124 Unionfighters **Stabsschwarm - x4 Unionfighters **I Gruppe (Group) (I./JG 1) - x36 Unionfighters (organized into 3 Squadrons of 12 fighters), x4 Unionfighters (organized into 1 Gruppenstab of 4 fighters) **II Gruppe (Group) (II./JG 1) - x36 Unionfighters (organized into 3 Squadrons of 12 fighters), x4 Unionfighters (organized into 1 Gruppenstab of 4 fighters) **III Gruppe (Group) (III./JG 1) - x36 Unionfighters (organized into 3 Squadrons of 12 fighters), x4 Unionfighters (organized into 1 Gruppenstab of 4 fighters) *Kampfgeschwader 1 "Grand Duke Florian" **Stabsschwarm - x4 ADG Tornado IDS **I Gruppe (Group) (I./KG 1) - x3 ADG AC-295 Gunships **II Gruppe (Group) (II./KG 1) - x3 ADG AC-295 Gunships **III Gruppe (Group) (III./KG 1) - x36 ADG Tornado IDS *Aufklärungsgeschwader 1 "Grand Duke Horst" **Stabsschwarm - x4 ADG Tornado ECR **I Gruppe (Group) (I./AG 1) - x36 ADG Tornado ECR (Reconnaissance & Electronic Warfare) **II Gruppe (Group) (II./AG 1) - x6 ADG C-295 AEW&C **III Gruppe (Group) (III./AG 1) -x6 ADG C-295 SIGINT *Transportgeschwader 1 "Grand Duke Franz I" **Stabsschwarm **I Gruppe (Group) (I./TG 1) - x36 ADG C-160 **II Gruppe (Group) (II./TG 1) - x12 ADG 4400M **III Gruppe (Group) (III./TG 1) - x4 ADG A330 MRTT Fallschirmjäger forces *1. Fallschirmjäger Regiment (~3,206 personnel) **I./1. Fallschirmjäger Regiment **II./1. Fallschirmjäger Regiment **III./1. Fallschirmjäger Regiment *2. Fallschirmjäger Regiment (~3,206 personnel) **I./2. Fallschirmjäger Regiment **II./2. Fallschirmjäger Regiment **III./2. Fallschirmjäger Regiment *3. Fallschirmjäger Regiment (~3,206 personnel) **I./3. Fallschirmjäger Regiment **II./3. Fallschirmjäger Regiment **III./3. Fallschirmjäger Regiment Ostland Navy *Sea of Carina Fleet (Dundorfian: Carina-Flotte) **x5 Kordusian-class frigates: ONS Grand Duke Magnus I (flagship), ONS Grand Duke Wilhelm I, ONS Grand Duke Ludwig II, ONS Grand Duke Friedrich I, ONS Grand Duke Magnus II **x9 Zeno Morona-class frigates: **x1 1 Wächtler-class destroyer: ONS Karsten Stoiber **x2 Merkanland-Nuchtmark-class frigates *Sovereign Sea Fleet (Dundorfian: Souveräne Seeflotte) **x5 Kordusian-class frigates: ONS Grand Duke Ludwig I (flagship), ONS Grand Duke Wilhelm II, ONS Grand Duke Florian I, ONS Grand Duke Magnus III, ONS Grand Duke Magnus IV **x9 Zeno Morona-class frigates **x2 Merkanland-Nuchtmark-class frigates VDKV Security Service The VDKV's Security Service was made a separate and independent part of the Ostland Landwehr and underneath the command and control of the VDKV, primarily the Supreme Security Service and Intelligence Service Leader "Ostland". They are funded, supplied and effectively operate as an independent branch of the Landwehr. *1st Volunteer Security Regiment "Felix Bellegarde" (1. Freiwilliges Sicherheitsregiment "Felix Bellegarde") *2nd Volunteer Security Regiment 2. (2. Freiwilliges Sicherheitsregiment) *3rd Volunteer Security Regiment 3. (3. Freiwilliges Sicherheitsregiment) Category:Ostland